heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Restraining Them
Heroes or characters sometimes get restrained by villains, characters, or heroes. The most part villains restrain their victims, so they will never leave and get away. Heroes and characters also do this, if a hero or character don't want to talk about it, or Berserk Mode, thinking they're dangerous, tied them up so the hero or character have to do the dangerous and sacerfice stuff. For restraints they use ropes, handcuffs, bars, chains, or the heroes, villains, or characters body like stomach, legs, or arms, or hands. Other times, a hero restrains another by grabbing the other's arm to prevent him/her from attacking when the latter gets angered/insulted by the antagonist. Examples * Zuko and Aang gets trapped in goo when Zuko touched an dragon egg which is the most prize of the Sun Warriors. * Jason Stackhouse gets tied up in the bed by the werepanthers so they can make more werepanthers and making him into one of them. * Lincoln Loud gets tied up by Lana Loud because she wants to do gator wrestle for the family fair. * Jimmy Neutron gets restrained a lot sometimes even his friends. * Danny Phantom gets restrained by his enemies but it's most likely Skular and Walter restraining him. He also restrained Sam Manson after she turned into a berserk giant dragon, by using the ghost fishing rod, so he can get the necklace off of her. * Po, The Furious Five, and Shifu gets restrained by evil villains. They do this so they won't ruin their plan or kill them, or torture them. * Misao Mondo was tied with Gillmarda's vines, so he had to tell the other Ninningers about his plan by using butt letters. * Michonne and Glenn gets restrained by the saviors and Dwight so they can meet with the rest of Rick group with Negan. * Kent McCoy gets restrained by his wife Meg. So he won't hurt anyone else and killing every other children. * Mr. Krabs was restrained in chains by SpongeBob, when he was giving out free Krabby Patties to everyone in Bikini Bottom. * Daniel Salazar was restrianed by Celia Flores, because she want forgiveness by her because she been keeping the dead in a cage thinking they're actual people than monsters. * Milo and Oscar got themselves tied up in puppet strings, as their attempt to perform at the Freshwater High School talent show. * Fly, Stella, and Chuck gets restrained by Joe and Shark in a birdcage the reason why so Joe can get as many intelligence fish potion for him and for his fishy civilians. * Sasha gets restrained by Joe and Shark from his henchmen crabs tied her up with a rope so she can become a slave towards Joe new ocean world. * Spirit gets lasso by the humans so they can have him as a pet or for the train. * Jake restrained Finn with a rope and chains so Finn won't hug anything and transforming fully into a hug wolf. * Lori Loud gets restrained by Lana Loud with Christmas lights when Lori wants to open up her big Christmas present. * Buzz Lightyear gets restrained by Lotso's goons so they can brainwash him thinking he a real space ranger. Also he got restrained again by plastic box with Rex and Hamm on top of it so he can't escape, also Woody and the gang restrained him again to bring him back but he became a Spanish person. * Nicole Wattersin gets restrained by Anais and Darwin using plastic wraps so she can calm down from her berserk mode. * Belle gets restrained by one of the wolves biting on her neck trench coat and pinning her down so the other wolf could kill her. * Soren gets restrained by Jutt with his legs so he can take him to were angry and Metal beak is at so he, Kludd, and Gyfie can become soldiers of Tyto. * Clare gets restrained by now awakened Ophelia putting her giant hand on Clare whole body in the water to drown her. * Michealan gets restrained in a strap bar, by Karai in the toilet mutation so he can become a great mutation. * Dontello gets restrained in a chair by Karai using the puzzle game. If he miss he gets zapped. * Clare Nunez gets restrained by Jake Lake Jr. and Blinky when got possessed by Morgana by chaining her on a computer chair. * Discord gets restrained in chains by Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis, so he wouldn't escape. Quotes Gallery Spejson and Walo holding up crazed Wojtas.png|Spejson and Walo holding up Wojtas crazed from new car. Fungus (894).png|Milo Murphy, Cavendish, Dakota, Orton, and Diogee entrapped in Doofenshmirtz's pizza delivery guy trap. IMG_0812.JPG|Zuko and Aang trapped in goo after Zuko touched the dragon egg. IMG_0814.PNG|Jason Stackhouse tied up on the bed, by the werepanthers. IMG_0815.PNG|Lincoln Loud tied up by Lana Loud, because she want to do gator wrestle for the fair. IMG_0817.PNG|Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, and Gomer restrained by baby toys rings by Eddie. IMG_0818.PNG|Sam Manson gets restrained by Danny Phantom by the Fenton Fisher Rod after she turned into a berserk giant dragon. IMG_0823.PNG|Shifu restrained by the Chinese citizens and Ke-Pa and the Croc Bandits and Fung. IMG_0847.JPG|Michonne and Glenn restrained by Dwight and the Saviors so they can get punishment by Negan along with other Rick's group. IMG_0849.PNG|Kent McCoy restrained by Meg so he won't hurt and kill anyone else. IMG_1361.PNG|David Salazar restrained by Celia Flores, because she want forgiveness from him. IMG_1369.PNG|Nick Clark restrained by Marco and a thug, after he stole a cupcake in a supermarket. IMG_2348.PNG|Superman restrained by Darkseid IMG_1525.PNG|Sasha restrained by Joe's henchmen crabs so she can become a slave and work for Joe new ocean world. IMG_1524.PNG|Fly, Stella, and Chuck restrained in a birdcage by Joe and Shark so Joe can get more intelligent fish potions for him and his community. Lilo and Nani arguing.jpg|Nani restraining Lilo to get her to listen to her. Jangan_cabar_aku,_BoBoiBoy_(1).png|Bora Ra mercilessly abducting Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe so BoBoiBoy can come over here to give up Ochobot to him. IMG_1552.PNG|Spirit restrained by getting lasso by humans so they can have him of take him to the train. IMG_1556.PNG|Finn restrained by Jake when he starts transforming into a beta hug wolf. IMG 1568.PNG|Nicole Watterson being restrained by Anais and Darwin using plastic wraps so she can calm down from her berserk mode. IMG_1582.PNG|Soren restrained by Jutt with both of his legs grabbing Soren so he's won't get away and so he can take him to Nyra and Metal Beak to become a solider Tyto IMG_1583.PNG|Clare restrained by an awakened Ophelia using her giant hand to pinned down Clare in the water so she can drown IMG_1586.PNG|Danny Phantom pinned down by a transformed Prince Aragon about to kill him IMG_1589.PNG|Michealango restrained by bar straps, by Karai, so he can get extra mutation on him IMG_1588.PNG|Donatello restrained in a chair with straps by Karai so he can get tortured by the mind game IMG_1587.PNG|April O'Neil restrained in chains by Karai IMG_1624.PNG|Possessed Clare Nanez get restrained by Jake Lake Jr., and Blinky by getting chained by a computer chair IMG_1638.PNG|Discord restrained in chains by Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow so he won't escape Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes